fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Askr
The Kingdom of Askr is a civilization created by Kobazco, with two leaders sharing the same traits. Also denote which, if any, DLC are required. Steam 'Attributes' Detail the civ's uniques here. Recolor the table something befitting the civ Start bias: 'Strategy' This is a subjective corner where users (including you, the page creator) may describe commonly used or suggested strategies to aid unfamiliar players. Those with access to the Hagia Sophia should try to remove any first-person text from their analysis before publishing. Use the comment section or the Discord server for reasons you are not 100% certain of. 'Alfonse as an Opponent' Another subjective corner, this time to account the AI's behavior as and usage of this civ 'Sharena as an Opponent' History YourWorld Askr (Asuku Ōkoku lit. Kingdom of Ask) is a holy kingdom in Fire Emblem Heroes. It is ruled by two royal siblings, Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena. Alfonse, Sharena, and their gathered heroes plan to oppose the Emblian Empire and stop the destruction of their kingdom. Askr once worked with the Emblian Empire to open and close the gates to other worlds. Once the Emblians let the gates open for their own ambitions, the Askran royalty, only able to open them, formed the Order of Heroes. The Japanese name of Askr, "Ask", and "Embla" are derived from Old Norse mythology. Ask representing a male form, whereas Embla represents a female respectively—were the first two humans, created by the gods. In Poetic Edda and Prose Edda, both sources, three gods, one of whom is Odin, find Ask and Embla and bestow upon them various corporeal and spiritual gifts. In Old Norse, Askr literally means "ash tree". Alfonse Alfonse (Arufonsu) is a main character and protagonist in Fire Emblem Heroes. He is a prince of the Askr Kingdom and a member of the Order of Heroes. He is the older brother of Princess Sharena. Alfonse is a kind and serious man who is eager to maintain peace. Being a prince of the kingdom of Askr, people protested when he joined the Order of Heroes, though others felt it was his usual behavior. Prior to the events of Heroes, he was close friends with a fellow member named Zacharias, who eventually disappeared, leaving Alfonse cautious of befriending other heroes. This is why he repeatedly reminds Sharena not to get too close with the other Heroes. Sharena Sharena (Sharon in the Japanese version) is a main character and a protagonist in Fire Emblem Heroes. She is a princess of the Askr Kingdom and the younger sister of Prince Alfonse. Her personal lance is named Fensalir. Being taught how to use a lance by Zacharias, a former member of the Order of Heroes. Sharena has been part of the Order of Heroes for quite a while, often writing letters to her mother. Though both live in the same castle, they rarely speak to one another. In the Prologue, stage two, Sharena expresses her worry that Alfonse and Anna were late to the World of Mystery before introducing herself to the Summoner. Alfonse asks her the condition and she responds saying that a "fearsome figure in all red swoops through the skies," who later turns out to be Minerva. In Paralogue 7, after beating the first stage, Sharena immediately befriends Katarina, who claims to have more allies that she would like Sharena to meet. She then leads them into an ambush, and afterward Alfonse expresses his distrust of Katarina in which Sharena defends her new friend. In the third stage, Katarina asks Sharena why she defended her and Sharena replies saying that that's what friends do. Moved by her words, Katarina then warns them of the ambush that she set, much to Clarisse's disliking. Sharena is cheerful and loves making friends, especially with heroes and legends. Dawn of Man Alfonse Blessings be upon you, Prince Alfonse of Askr. Together you and your sister, Sharena, have led the Order of Heroes through it's earliest and toughest times against the Emblian Empire. At first, Askr and Embla worked together to manage portals to other worlds, but soon Embla betrayed their word with war. You, Sharena, and Commander Anna have thusfar lead the Order of Heroes through this war against legendary heroes of ages past controlled by Embla. However, the tides have turned, as the legendary relic, Breidablik, has once again begun to work. Anna by chance summoned someone unknown from another world who can wield Breidablik, summoning heroes to join your cause! NEWLINENEWLINE Oh great Prince of Golden Wings, will you lead Askr onto the path of greatness through the order of heroes? Will you be able to command legendary heroes of ages past to help you in your quest? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Sharena Blessings be upon you, Princess Sharena of Askr. Together you and your brother, Alfonse, have led the Order of Heroes through it's earliest and toughest times against the Emblian Empire. At first, Askr and Embla worked together to manage portals to other worlds, but soon Embla betrayed their word with war. You, Alfonse, and Commander Anna have thusfar lead the Order of Heroes through this war against legendary heroes of ages past controlled by Embla. However, the tides have turned, as the legendary relic, Breidablik, has once again begun to work. Anna by chance summoned someone unknown from another world who can wield Breidablik, summoning heroes to join your cause! NEWLINENEWLINE Oh great Princess of Golden Wings, will you lead Askr onto the path of greatness through the order of heroes? Will you be able to command legendary heroes of ages past to help you in your quest? Will you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Unique Interactions Optional: Copypaste any greetings, defeat, etc. given to fellow FE Civs. 'Music' Peace - Your link here War - Your link here 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Unique Cultural Influence **"YourText here" *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Traits here *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Your Affinity Here. Earth is used as an example; replace with the Affinity relative to the civ. *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Your Religion Here. Ashera is used as an example; replace with the Affinity relative to the civ. *Weapon Triangle - YourUU becomes a YourWeapon *OST - YourOST 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as desired. ' placeholder|Sample's Dawn of Man Image placeholder|Sample on the "Set-Up Game" screen. placeholder|Sample's Leader Scene placeholder|Sample In-Game along with their Unique Units. ' 'Trivia' Because this mod was made deep into the first year of Heroes, very few, if any, references beyond Book 1 are currently made. 'Credits' All users that helped in the creation of this mod *??? - Author *??? - lua *etc. Category:Civilizations Category:Zenith Category:Civs by Kobazco